Phantomhive Demon
by MittyTheShimigami
Summary: Alexandra Phantomhive, sister of Ciel Phantomhive, ran away from the household after the fire. She boarded a ship to America, made a contract with a demon, and this was done when she was 14. Now, she's back in London, has her demon and wait, she's a demon? Don't forget to follow, favorite and review!
1. Alexandra, Prologue

_Prolog, Alexandra Phantomhive_

"Hey, Alex, wait up!" Calls my little brother Ciel.

We were running to my favorite spot, one where even my parents don't know about. It was in the back of the mannor, a quiet little stream.

I slowed down enough for Ciel to catch up. When we arive at the stream, Ciel looks at it with wide eyes.

"Wow Alex, you were right, this place, it is amazing..." Ciel finally speaks.

He walks closer to the stream, dipping his hand into the fresh, flowing water that seperated through his fingers. Ciel looks at me, smiling his very wide smile.

At this time, I was 7, and Ciel was 3. We both had dark bluish, greyish hair, mine going to about the middle of my back, and blue eyes. I never liked big dresses, or dresses in genaral, so my parents, Vincent and Racheal Phantomhive, never made me wear them. Today, I was in a light blue vest, with a dark blue tie, and a white under shirt, along with dark blue pants, with black boots going up to my thigh, with a light blue ribbon. Ciel was in almost in the same thing, but instead of a light blue vest, he had a dark blue one.

Hello, my name is Alexandra Phantomhive, suppost to be earl of the Phantomhive house hold, and you can call me Alex. Why was I not earl? Because of one mistake.

It was a nice day in the Phantomhive house manor, me and Ciel playing with some of the Funtom Company toys, a compony that our father owned.

"Alex, Ciel, we have some exiting news to tell you!" Our mother said, coming down the stairs with our father.

Me and Ciel stood up.

"The Midford family is coming to dinner tonight, meaning Elizabeth and Edward are coming for dinner too." My father says, patting me on the head.

Me and Ciel both stare at each other with excitment.

Elizabeth Midford was 4 years old, Edward Midford was 8 years old, they were both older than me and Ciel. They were also our fiances, we were all like one big happy group of best friends. The Midford family, was a family of kights for the queen.

The Midford family came for dinner, we all ate, they left, then me and Ciel went to bed. Every night before I went to sleep, my mother would come in to sing me a lullaby, for me to fall asleep faster.

7 years later, my fiance took me to London, for a kinda date. I sighed. I was in a carrige riding back to the Phantomhive manor. Edward said he had some mission from the queen, and sent me home in a carrige. It was dark outside. I saw smoke coming from the manor. I stick my head out the widow.

"Wait! Stop the carrige!" I yell to the driver.

The man driving the carrige stops, and I jump out of the carrige. I run toworads my home, and I see it up in flames. The only ones i see that had survived were Ciel, and our head butler, Tanaka.

Ciel comes crying to me, grabbing me, pulling me into an embrace.

"W-what happened?" I say as I start to cry.

"The manor Miss, it caught a blaze, Myself and Master Ciel were the only ones to make it out alive.." Tanaka said, staring at the manor, sighing.

A carrige pulls up to the blazing manor, Tanaka ushered me and Ciel inside, he told us we would be staying at the Midford Manor, until ours is restored.

We pulled up to the house of Midford, when we got inside, me and Ciel went to sleep, this time, without a lullaby.


	2. Alex, Running and Making Deals

_Chapter 1: Alex, Running Alex Vision_

The next morning, I wake up and find Ciels not there. I look around the manor, and it looked like we got robbed. The Midfords were devastated. But most of all, I was scared. My little brother, Ciel, got kidnapped , under my watch?

So later that night, I gathered up some of my things, and jumped out of the window in my room. I landed on a tree, then onto the gate leading into the Midford house. I ran into town, it was 11:00, pm and it was dark. Soon, I found and inn.

I rushed into the inn.

"Hey, aren't you a little young to be in a grown up place like this, kid?" The bar tender/inn keeper asks.

"Just give me a room, I don't have time for conversation." I say back to him, putting a little bag with some money on the counter.

"Deal, kid." He said, showing me to my room.

I close the door behind me, putting my bag into the corner of the room, laying on the bed, and drifting to sleep.

The next morning, I gathered my stuff and walked out of the inn. I walk around London, stopping to find myself at the boarding docks. I see a lady in line to board the ship, no husband, or children.

"Excuse me, Miss." I say to her.

"Oh, hello there, are you lost?" She asks me.

"No, I was just wondering where this boat is going, can you tell me?" I ask her politely.

Her face brightens up, and a smile starts to form.

"This boat, its going to the new country, called America!" She says excitedly.

"America's already discovered, it's not very new." I mumble under my breath."

"What was that?" She asks.

"Can I still board?" I quickly say.

"Well, you might still be to young, but.." She trails off.

"Can I board with you, if i pay for my own ticket?" I ask her.

"Pay for your'e own ticket?! The tickets are 20 pounds each!" She says surprised.

"Oh, are they now, that's alright." I say, smiling a devilish grin.

"Oh, alright then..." She says as we board the ship.

"it's Alex, by the way." I tell her.

Her name was Miss Anna Williams. We parted ways when we got to America. She was nice, but really idiotic.

We landed in a city called Philadelphia. I soon learned, that life was hard for an immigrant. People always making fun of you for you race, and kicking you out because of it. But I managed to find a job, never thinking about re-marring, because I had a fiance back in London.

But, it was that day, that changed my life.

I had a small apartment, I was in my bedroom, counting my paycheck when I heard a loud thud, and saw my door being kick down.

"Whoevers here, better give up you're money, now!" A man that sounded like he had a German accent said.

I locked the door of the room that I was in, hoping if I did'nt anwser, they would leave. But no, that didn't happen.  
That night, I was reading a book on science, or summoning circles for a better example.

I was scared, so scared, that I grabbed the book, and a bit of ink. I randomly flipped to a page in the book, and it told me to draw a circle, with a diamond in the middle and thorns around the outer egdes.

"Please, someone come and save me," I said. I started to read from the book. "I call apon you now, to help me, to make a contract with me!" The last part I yell.

I saw the masked men as I faint.

I wake up to see I am in a room, with purple wall, blood making shadows upon these walls. The floor was a monochrome, black and white. The room didn't have a ceiling.

I found myself to be wearing what I would be wearing back in the manor, a black vest, with a white under shirt, a dark blue tie, with black pants tucked into my navy blue boots that go up to my thigh, a light blue ribbon on the front of the boots.

I turn around to see a black wolf, one with crimson eyes.

"Are you the one that summoned me?" He asks me.

"Pardon?" I ask confused. 

"The one who drew the circle, and asked for my help, to make a **contract**?" He asked again. 

It dawned on me. 

_It worked_? I ask myself. 

"Yes." I tell him. 

The wolf chuckled without moving his mouth. 

"What would you like? A wish to be granted?" He asks. 

I think about this for a moment. 

"Yes, there is this young boy, named, Ciel Phantomhive, my little brother. I want to see him again, this is my request." I tell him.

"That is your wish?" He asks.

"Do I have to repeat myself, what's your'e price?" I ask him.

"My price can be anything, your soul, or nothing." He says.

"M-my soul? What are you?" I ask him.

"I, am a demon, young rabbit." He tells me.

"FIne then, do we have a deal?" I ask him.

"Yes, but what is your name?" He asks me.

"My name, Is Alexandra Phantomhive, but you shall call me Alex, what is your name, demon." I ask him. 

"My name, Alex, is anything you want it to be." He says

"Your name, it shall be, Damian." I tell him. 

I see the wolf turn into a shadowy figure, then he takes my hand. I see a red circle, like the one I drew earlier, start to appear on my hand.  
"Yes, my young mistress." He says, kneeling before me.


	3. Alex, Returning

**A/N: Ello! Its Mitty! here is chapter 3 of Phantomhive demon! More you review, more you get! Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Alex, The Return Alex Vision

A few days later, after packing all of my things, me and Damian took a boat back to London. Damian tracked down Ciel to be at the old manor.

_FLASHBACK_

"What? You found him at the Phantomhive manor?! It was burned some time ago!" Alex told Damian.

"Yes, but it was restored by a demon." Damian told her.

"A demon? Does that mean-

"Yes, Ciel Phantomhive is contracted to a demon, one he named Sebastain Michaelis." Damian said smiling.

"Sebastain? That was our dogs name!" Alex said laughing.

"We will have to leave in a few days Alex, would you like me to pack your things?" Damian asked her.

"Sure, everything from here as well. I want stuff to bring to him!" Alex said smiling.

Damian left the room, with Alex following behind. "I have to warn you, Ciels not that happy little boy anymore." Damain told her.

"Why? And did you decide what you're going to do once we find him?" Alex asked him.

"Yes, I will not be eatting your soul, Alex." Damain said, turning to face Alex.

"Why?" She asked him.

"Its a special soul, a very rare one, like Ciels." He told her, turning back around, turning into Alexs room.

"Like Ciels? You're not going to go after my brother, are you?" She asked him.

"No, I don't steal from others of my kind. It could end very badly." He told her.

"So, am I just going to be human after the contract is over?" She asked him.

"No, you're going to be a demon." He told her.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

A demon? The thought made Alex shiver.

"When?" She asked Damian, who was sitting across from her in the carriage.

"When?" He asked Alex confused.

"When will you turn me, into, a demon?" She asked him.

"Well, I could turn you now, or turn you after you re-meet Ciel." He answered her.

"Now." She said to him.

"Of course." He said, stopping the carriage.

They went into an inn, payed for a room, then went to the room.

"To start the transformation, you have to kiss me." He told her.

Alex nodded her head. She saw Damain get close, then everything going dark.

When Alex awakened, she found herself to be laying on the bed, in her normal clothes, this time, with raven black hair, and black nails as well. She got up, and looked into the mirror. She had crimson eyes, the same as Damian's.

_I look like him..._ She thought to herself.

"Alex, are you going to go by that name?" Damian aksed walking in.

Alex nodded her head.

"Alright, are you ready to leave?" Damain asked.

"Leave?" Alex asked. Now it hit her, right in the face. Ciel! She was going to see Ciel! Her little brother.

She nodded again smiling.

Damain reached out his hand. She took it, and they both flew out the window.

A few minutes later, we arived at the Phantomhive manor. I saw Damain was back in a butlers uniform, and I was in a dress. I sighed, then knocked on the door.

I heard footsteps, then the giant doors opened. I saw a man, no, he was a demon too, with black hair, crimson eyes.

"Hello, welcome to the Phantomhive maor, My name is Sebastain-" He stopped when he relized what we are.

"Why are you here?" He asks us.

Damain steps forward.

"My young master wishes to see her little brother, Ciel Phantomhive."


	4. Damian, Why?

Ello! It's Mitty here, welcome back to, drum roll please! *crickets* oh, well, Phantomhive Demon! Hope you like, this is dedicated to someone's question of, "Why did Damian turn Alex into a demon, wouldn't be easier to let her see her brother, then eat her soul?" This is for you! Damian Vision - "Sebastian, what's with all of the commotion, I can't work like this!" A boy about 12 years old said running down the stairs. "Master, you shouldn't run down the stairs." Sebastian scolded his master. "Damian, is this him?" The new demon Alex asked. "Yes, Alex, the boy is Ciel Phantomhive." I told her. "Who, are you and what is your business with me?" The young earl asked. "Ciel, you don't remember?" Alex asked him. "No, now spit it out already!" Ciel said, tapping his foot. "Its me, Alex, Alex Phantomhive, your big sister." Alex told him as she walked closer to Ciel. "Alex, is it really you?" Ciel asked her. "Yes, Ciel, I'm home." Alex said, kissing Ciel's forehead. Later that day I was in the kitchen, helping Sebastian make the dinner. "Why did you turn Miss Alex into a demon, wouldn't it be easier for her to see master, then eat her soul. "Now, you make me sound horrible Sebastian, that would just be cruel. Imagine your master watching me take his new found sisters soul, minutes after they see each other, it's been years for them, hasn't it?" I answered back, mixing a bowl of mash potatoes. "Yes, and you seem like the type that likes to see others in agony, wrapping them around you finger as you promise to help them, making their lives miserable. Is this a game to you, Damian? Is watching your victims in agony entertaining to you?" Sebastian asked him. "Why wouldn't it be?" I said chuckling. Sebastian stopped to glare for a few seconds, then turned back to his dish. I licked a bit of frosting my his cheek. "It'll be interesting, I'm sure." I said smiling. I closed my eyes, concentrating on the conversation up above. I put my bowl down. Sebastian looks at me. "Master called." I say snapping my fingers, putting me back into a regular butlers uniform. "Damian, I want one of the new Funtom rabbits, can you buy one for me?" My master, Alex requested as I close the door behind me. "Of course Alex, shall I go now?" I ask her. She nodded her head. I nod slightly back, opening a window, then jumping out. I walk down to a toy shop in town. "London's finest toys, I highly doubt it. I could probably get one for free, yes I will." I said walking in, looking for the newest Funtom Company rabbit toy. "There, I found it." I said reaching to the top shelf. I walk to the counter as I put one of my finest grins. "Hello there, Miss. I'd like to buy this rabbit." I say putting the rabbit onto the counter. I use a bit of demon magic to make her think I've paid, then take the bunny and leave. "Have a nice day sir!" She calls as I walk out the door. "Oh, indeed I shall. Along with toying with my latest things, I also have to play another roll, how fun." I say as I walk back to the Phantomhive manor. "How fun indeed." I say again as I near the manor. - Sorry this was so short, just wanted to explain what kind of person Damian is, and to answer the question they asked me. Oh yeah, if you have any questions for me, leave them as a review for the chapter, and I will answer them next time! Mitty, Out! No? 


	5. Ciel, A Night On The Town

Welcome back! Thank you for all the awesome reviews! If you have any questions that don't involve Phantomhive Demon, drop them in your reviews, for now though, have a great day! Ciel Vision Ciel Phantomhive was sitting in his office sipping his tea. What am I going to do? I can barely contain one demon, now I get two more?! Ciel looked down at the newspaper on his desk. "Alexandra Phantomhive found and safe from harm!" Said the cover story. Everyone was surprised, and didn't believe them at first, but later on, they started to believe it was true. How is it possible? I remember Alexandra Phantomhive, but she's not how I remembered her. Maybe it's because she's now a demon. Ciel shook his head. There was a knock on his door. Ciel sat up and sighed. "Come in." Ciel said as the door opened. "Hey, Ciel, can we go out today?" Alex asked walking through the open door. "No, I'm far to busy." I told her as I took a sip of tea. "You know I can tell when your lying, Ciel." Alex said. "Sigh, fine." I said getting up and walking out of the door. When we got down stairs, both of our demon butlers were there. It was odd Alex still had a demon butler. Damian could have left anytime, but he chooses to still be her butler. He didn't want my soul either, which we all were surprised by. But I didn't care what her demon did, he only cared about exacting my revenge on the ones who killed my parents, and having a bit of tea along the way. "Are we going somewhere, master?" My butler, Sebastain asked. "No where particular, sigh, just a walk around town." I say as he buttons up my coat. I found Alex already over by the door, with her butler behind her. "You know, you guys are really slow." Alex says as I walk past her outside. "I think your a bit of a lunatic." I insulted her back as I got into the carriage. "That's not very nice Ciel." She scolded me. "What does it matter?" I ask her. "It matters because you're a young earl, businessman, and you need to be nice to people!" She told me before the door shut. It was me, Sebastain, and Alex on the inside, and Damian was driving. I guess you could say I had "fun" but it was really all Alex dragging me into stores, and buying more decorative items for her room, and buying a lot of stuffed Funtom animals. She really liked stuffed rabbits. She bought a lot more than she could carry. A lot more. We had to get a separate carriage for all the stuff she bought. She was still learning how to be a proper demon, and women over all, but still, who needs 20 stuffed rabbits! Honestly... I hardly bought anything. I didn't need anything, unlike Alex who bought anything and everything she saw or wanted. She was like Lizzie, except less hyper, and pink. Alex's favorite color was the darkest blue that didn't turn into black. She often wore blue. She was like madam red, but blue. When we got back to the manor, it was really dark. We ate dinner at a diner in town. It turns out demons could eat, but they never had to. It was like sleep for them, just a luxury. "Sebastain, I think I would like to retire now." I told Sebastian as he followed me up to my room. "Yes, Lord." He said as he opened the bedroom door. "Aw, Ciel, you're boring!" I heard Alex yell from downstairs. I snickered. It looks like I won't be exacting my revenge anytime soon. Sorry these are so short, I really have no idea what to put into them. If you have any suggestions put them as a review, or PM me. Don't forget the questions my rabbits! Mitty, out! 


End file.
